Dearest Chiro
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: AU. In a kingdom where the fine line between good and evil is breached it is become their mission to bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's been a while since I posted something for SRMTHFG! and I thought that a change would be nice so I am challenging myself with an AU fic based with Antauri and Chiro.**_

_**Just to say for this chapter that you need to imagine Antauri speaking it to you, ok?**_

* * *

><p>Between the bushes, thickets, flowers and trees the space between each was filled with the violent howls and echoing whispers carried through the wind, if you listen enough they could tell you lies, fill you with worry or a sense of calm or maybe even a snippet of what is yet to come in life but only for a second before the moment passes you completly and you ae left with your own thoughts again. The wind blows like whisps' of smoke being dispersed as it comes into contact with the air, making soft waves that rival that of free-flowing brushstrokes.<p>

If only someone had gone out in the awful weather nature had graced upon the land that night they might have heard something, anything that would have alerted people to the trouble yet to come.

* * *

><p>The small man-made town was dimly lit in the early hours of the morning as the crisp, vibrant colours of orange and red threatened the wash of navy ink to retreat from the night sky and force the starlight back into hibernation as the people remained in the shelter of their homes, the warmth of the log fires protecting them from the ongoing winter chill as they awaited the sun to supress the harsh wind.<p>

A single road leads from the town to a vast open field, a fresh green when bathed in the sun's rays but a soft white as what is left of the moon's glow bathes the grass in it's light, reflecting off the small start of dew that appears on the tips. The cobbles lead up to a large foundation of a brick fortress which on one side a thick strand of dark green ivy crawls it's way up the sides of the cold, grey bricks of the castle walls, the stalk coiling itself inwards to find shelter in the muliple cracks in the mortar.

Follwing the series of free-flowing flicks and spirals up the wall it is seen to infiltrate the castle through the small window which remains a secret for those that dwell on the earthy ground.

Through the window can be seen a quaint little room adorned with various ornaments and decorated with free-flowing masses of materials' in a brown, gold and red colour scheme, creating a homely atmosphere with the assistance of the small flickers of light anmd heat emitting from the candles on the vanity in the corner, illuminating the perfume bottles. The fabrics' stream across the walls before eventually finding themselves binded to the sturdy poles of the King-sized bed with matching beige and cream bed sheets which at that particular moment are strewn and clenched in a tight embrace as long slender fingers hold onto them in hope that they would take the pain away.

The slender fingers' belong to that of a young woman in her early twenties in a simple lavender nightgown which from the bottom becomes spoilt with dark patches of blood from her lower region. She does not care of her nightgown being ruined, nor that of her sheets. She can't think, she just howls repeatedly in pain as the contractions become more frequent, the strands of black hair using the sweat on her brow as a bonding agent to her body as she arches up in one last push before her voice is replaced by a smaller yet louder one.

In that moment the night goes back to being quiet for it's last few moments in the world before the sun would dominate the earth once again.

* * *

><p>"I'TS A BOY!"<p>

King Clayton bounded down the halls in glee, stepping clumsily into every servant that crossed his path to tell them personally of the news, knocking over various carts of food and baskets' of laundry in the process.

Needless to say he was hard to keep up with, I puttered behind him as fast as my legs carry me across the floor, ollowing the mess of items and confused looks on the faces of the people that dwell in the castle before finally sitting at his feet looking up to him when I finally caught up. I was picked up and swung around from the pits of my arms before being pulled up to eye level with my master.

"It's a boy Antauri!"

His cries of happiness could be heard from miles for certain and as I was placed to the floor once again I found myself chasing after the King once again as he made his way up the spiral staircase taking two steps at a time hoping it would make him reach his Queen faster.

I remember the look on his face. How confused he must have been and how fragile he was.

The boy looked up with pools of ice blue into my olive eyes in curiosty, making soft noises as he opened and closed his tiny mouth. His eyes darted around in distration before focusing on the tip of my tail which I swished lightly for the babe's amusement before he decided to grasp at it with his tiny hands, gurgling softly.

"Hello Prince Chiro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is just a taster chapter so it is a bit short but let me know what you think yeah? <em>**

**_Awesome!_**

**_-L-W_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a quick chapter I have done seeing as I have the time. Again you need to imagine Antauri talking to you, the whole story wont be like that but it's important for the start of this fic.**_

* * *

><p>Grey shrouded the the sky above as the heavens' seemed to drown the town in endless cascades of water. The water clattered in sound as it collided with the slate rooftops, slithering it's way down every crack and crevace until floating off of the edge and hitting the floor and smashing like glass and reverting to it's liquid state, leaving no part of the cobbles, dirt tracks or earth dry in it's onslaught.<p>

It was a Sunday. A sacred day.

Every Sunday the people congregated into a large temple on the left to the Castle adorned with lashing of flowers and colours to the windows' depicting moments in stories brought forward from several years past. The temple itself was host to the Veron Mysics' who dedicate their lives to serve and protect the Power Primate believing themselves as direct decendants to the Gods' themselves.

King Clayton and Queen Arianna had been apart of a long line of 'acceptions' to the studies of the Power Primate and it's teachings' to the world, allowing the fine line between human and primate to be dissolved into a enviroment where both species co-existing with peace and respect. The monkies' served the humans' and the hmans' did not exploit them in any way whatsoever.

The temple pews filled with men, women and children of all ages and their monkies' all in their Sunday best awaiting for the Master Xan of the Veron Mystics' to educate them further. The balcony on the right above the alter was kept for the Royal family to sit, it was small and adorned mahogany browns and reds following the colour scheme of the church only allowing light to seep in through the stain glass windows that display a spectrum of colours playfully along the floor.

The cloaks covered them like tar allowing their faces to be hidden beneath whilst the deep voices entranced the people with greetings and messages from the Power Primate.

I however was not paying attention. The child squirming and scuffling in his mother's arms had become incredibly silent as he stared at me for a good few minutes before pouring with tears as Xan's voice droned throughout. At this moment I had the child thrust into my arms and I took him behind the scenes away from the harsh looks aimed at him for interrupting the service.

His cries got louder, his behaviour got more out of hand and by the time I had reached the door to leave with him his cheeks had become sore and stained a blushing red from his tears. I suppose when he had immediately stopped crying when taken away from the Holy grounds i should have thought more of it.

* * *

><p>The boy was special.<p>

I only noticed it when he had turned three.

Chiro had not been one to be loud unless something had upset him which would cause him to wail but when he hadn't shown signs of talking at all the Royals' became worried with his health. They would sound out words slowly at eye level in hope he would copy and learn from them but they had hardly any luck. He would utter very few words, let alone in sentances.

"Da-d-dy. Come on you can say it!", Clayton kneeled down at the table looking up at his son hopefully who yawned repetitively as he wiped the sleep from his baby blue eyes and his inky mass of black hair from his sight, sticking up in multiple directions from sleeping confortably in his bed. "Mon-key, M-o-n-key" when Chiro yawned yet again he snapped up at the crash of ceramic plates and cups as the hit the floor from his father losing his patience. The King gripped the furnature as he tried to regain composure.

My mouth was agape in shock at the display and before I could possibly do anything Arianna started to bicker with him about how he shouldn't pressure Chiro and how he would talk when he felt like it. My attention turned to the the little boy in his sleeping gown who ust stared at then whilst they argue with sleepy eyes before he realised I was staring at him.

"Monkey"

He blinked at me several times and I said it again simply, "Monkey".

He opened his mouth and made multiple sounds and clicks with his tounge as I kept repeating over and over again. This intrigued me, no human could understand monkies in the slightest and it was hard to tell if he was copying me or ust stating my species.

"Mo-key. M-o-key. M-o-o-n-keey," His parents' at that moment stopped argueing and looked quizically at their little boy who shouted the word louder and louder as he bacame more confortable with the sounds.

* * *

><p>Several months' later my thoughts' were confimed when the boy began talking to me in complete sentences, asking me questions, holding up a conversation with me as we chattered back and forth. Chiro was remarkable in the way he thought and it made me proud to think that when his parents' weren't around he was my responsibility and through him I had accomplished so much. He wouldn't tell though, it was our little secret, aswell as his mother's of course- she was the only person Chiro would tell everything to.<p>

Arianna was surprised and skeptical at first. When she had seen it for herself she took it aponherself to talk to me even though she knew whatever reply she got she wouldn't understand. A propphcy over thousands of years stated that a child of Power Primate would only be known by his association with primates' by his ability to communicate with them and that the power they would have could tip the balance. I never knew what she had meant by keeping it secret but now I see clearly what she was trying to keep the world from.

It had been 10 years since I had last seen Chiro sleeping contently in the safe warmth of his bed.

10 years since the town had been a peaceful and vibrant plave to live.

10 years since the Veron Mystics' had turned the world into a a desolate jungle.

10 years since he had seen the King and Queen alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is basically the introduction done, i hope you read and review. I'm hoping to put up another chapter tomorrow or the day after depending on how much response i get to do it quickly. <em>**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_-L-W_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**S here is chapter 3, it's longer than the others and I must apologise for the delay. I've been busy job hunting after I quit my last one. It was making me ill...**_

_**So I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Moisture dripped down the walls making it's way through the cracks and crevaces of the hard stone wall, the dusty grey turning darker as it rolled down the wall and onto iron shackles. The drips cam from various places- the sources of which not yet repaired. The windows' remained restrained with black iron bars across it's frame, the residents' unable to cath a clear view with such an obstacle in place.<p>

The only scene from the window was the heavy mist from being at such a height, different hues' of grey tainting the white in eerie shadows of the rooftops and buildings' that surround. The thunder cracked from outside and illumianted the concrete floor littered with hay and dirt, reveiling seperate cells made of the same black iron bars from the window and a similar material for the shackles that had a snug grip on the feet of the prisoners'.

In one cell a lone window was small but the window sill itself housed a seat for one particular prisoner who's tail swished back and forth from the edge as he layed as confortably as possible on the thin slab of concrete. His fur was a charcoal black and his eyes appeared to be between a yellow and green tone which was hard to be determined in such light, he sat contently with his back against the stone and the black shackle falling of his ankle, hanging heavily off the edge which allowed his leg to fall off the side.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

The dark male rolled one of his eyes after cracking it open slightly at the sudden noise of chattering. He continued to look out the window, trying not to listen to such silly hear'say that came fresh out of the rumour mill- how anyone knew of the outside world after being isolated he didn't know!

"The High Priest Quaizar was murdered...they say a rogue is killing anyone possible to set innocent free..." one of the voices sated in a tone just above a whisper but with the echo came out louder than what should have been. "What? He was second hand man to Xan...How could he possibly have been attacked? I really don't think this murderer is a good thing, he'll probably make things worse!"

"Nu-uh! He could set us free! We could get away from here, who's to say he isn't doing it for good? What do you think Antauri?" The charcoal monkey looked at the smaller monkey with bright eyes and a stern expression. He had to admire the kid's optimism... he had a good heart but was naive at times. The small monkey had a light green fur and deep coal eyes that shone when he spoke, he may have been young and how he vcame across was somewhat dumb but even Antauri knew that judging a book by it's cover wasn't wise.

"I think it could very well be possible Otto..." his voice was deep and hade so much wisdom behind it. He felt bad for the smaller male but technically he wasn't lying, if the rumours were true it could very well happen but even so he probably shouldn't have given the kid insentive to believe so. "I can't wait! I can't wait to get my hands stuck into some oil! The parts! i've missed them..."

Judging a book by it's cover? Ridiculous.

Otto had been raised in the scrap heap, learning to fine tune any robotics or mechanical equiptment when it was discovered he had a talent for it. Modest as ever Otoo would always say that it was more of a curiousity than a talent, a passion rather than a chore. So yes, this young naive monkey with stars illuminating from his eyes was a mechanical genius- imprisoned for 'tampering' with high range technology that was newly practiced. What was funny though was that the kingdom itself was outdated compared to the other surrounding planets and yet when the technology was merged with the kingdom it had been the professor that had taken in Otto that had done it, so, in theory- Otto had rights to any of the equiptment if he so desired it.

* * *

><p>The thunder kept clapping and the cells fell quiet after a while when Otto had calmed down from his excitement. Antauri closed his eys an swished his tail some more before lulling to sleep.<p>

"He could still come! He'll free us!" The small green monkey wailed as tears fell down his little cheeks, he was so sure they would be rescued and he choked on a sob as the other prisoners' yelled at him for going on so much. It had been months but he was so hopefull, that wasn't wrong was it? I suppose the others' didn't want to hear it because they didn't believe it.

"Leave him alone Sprx, you don't need to talk to him that way..." Antauri interupted not moving from his position waiting for the crimson male to argue back but instead hearing him huff and groan, "I don't get it Antauri! I really don't! This murderer has been killing and freeing people all over the place since the Veron Mystics expanded into taking over other territory and yet he has yet to strike here! I'm not gonna lie...I expected it but i've learnt to face the facts...It doesn't happen to monkies like us!"

"What doesn't happen?" Antauri questioned as he sat up, his eyes now open revealing an olive green colour as he watched Sprx fold his arms in a huff and shake his head in anger. "Good things Antauri, good things don't happen to us. The sooner Otto learns that the better!" Antauri now shook his head at Sprx's rash behaviour as Otto silently sobbed on the floor with his head in his knees.

Sprx sighed after a while and unwound his arms from a crossed position to walk over to his green brother and place a conforting hand on his shoulder, looking guilty when Otto flinched at the touch. "I'm sorry buddy...I didn't mean it. I'm just tired..."

Antauri felt a tiny smile tug at his lips. Sprx loved his brother alot and always looked after him, as far as Antauri knew Sprx had refused to leave him after their mother had disappeared and Otto was wanted to work on technology. Sprx himself had become a pilot after test running alot of Otto's conteraptions whether the success rate was high or not, he had been fascinated by the freedom of birds' and to be locked up in a dungeon like this was like torture for the red simian, if it weren't for his brother he would have opted for any other punishment.

The night had fell again and the white mist had turned grey again with the navy sky behind it, the rooftops still visible but barely. Something kept Antauri from sleeping that night, no matter how much he wanted to succumb to sleep he physically couldn't and with his insincts on alert he found himself concentrating on the outside more than he had ever done in his whole time in captivity. The scenery hadn't changed, it was all the same but in the back of his mind he knew something was there- _someone_ was there.

Suddenly in the dead of night flashes of light kept the mist at bay making the rooftops light up, the siredns sounded with an ear-piercing shreik waking Sprx, Otto and the other prisoners' from their deep sleep.

Antauri jumped down from his ledge and growled at the entrance opposite, the flashes and bombs were a distraction and by bthe sounds of onslaught throughout the stairwell he braced himself, Otto and Sprx behind him backed against the wall. The door flew oped and a figure clad in black appeared at the door, it's black robes were soaked through in a liquid that would have been unrecognisable against the colour if Antauri hadn't seen the blood poor off it and onto the stone floor.

Growling he kept his stance and the figure just looked and lulled it's head as if it were rolling it's eyes, it was clear that this figure was a monkey. It walked over unfazed by the charcoal simian's behaviour- taking out a vial of liquid and pouring a small amount on the shackle causing the iron to melt, leaving Antauri free but the shackle still attached to his foot. He looked confused as she did the smae to the others' before arching at the sound of more guards and heading back down the stairwell, lurching onto their backs and snapping their necks, using their ow weapons against them and tripping them.

Antauri followed and watched knowing very well that Otto and Sprx were following him, he had to give the murder his due, he fought well. Antauri then cauught sight of one guard the murderer clearly had not seen and launched himself to push the man over and sent him flying down the stairs. He turned and nodded at Antauri in thanks before jumping up to a window ledge and jumping out of it.

"WAIT! Follow him!" Antauri screeched as he also jumped to the ledge hoping he could still be hot on his tail, Sprx and Otto follwing just as quick with them all panting at the sudden exercise and fresh air entering their lungs. Rain dowsed the slabs of slate on the rooftop and it was hard to see where they were going let alone try not to slip off.

"Antauri! Go on, catch him!" Sprx yelled from behind, "We have your scent we'll follow!" At the reassurance Antauri's legs started to burn under the strain he had now applied, his legs kept going as he urged himself on, refusing to let his legs cave in.

Closer, Nearly...

They were past the boarder of the town, the rooftops had come to an end and the murderer had jumped onto trees before heading out into the vast fields on foot, the grass camoflaging nicely. Daring to peer back he caught sight of the two brothers' who had made it out of the town safely and lost all need to hold back, faster and faster the murderer wasn't too far off now...

The carcoal monkey felt himself near enough and dived, it was one shot and he took it no matter what the risk. He collided with the figure and sent both of them hurdling to the ground, mus everywhere and grass torn up by the sudden interruption.

His face ached, his chest ached and infact he felt pain in his whole body from the over- exhursion. He could barely lift his body up when he felt the force of the monkey he had tackled push him off firmly whilst trying to hear what Sprx and Otto were shouting as they began to catch up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Who could this 'Murderer' be?<strong>_

_**Read and review!**_

_**-L-W**_


End file.
